Music To The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In this one, Ally meets Echo Echo and Ultimate Echo Echo. Rated K . Tickles included. No flames, please.


**Another request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Music To The Heart**

Ally was in the backyard of the Grant Mansion decked out in her new rollerblading protective gear and trying out her new rollerblades around the basketball court. The flat stone surface made it perfect for rollerblading. She moved carefully to walk and roll a little, but she was having some trouble being graceful as her movements were jerky and unsure. She kept trying to complete turns and being more comfortable with her blades, but that was hard to do.

Suddenly, she jerked to one side and wasn't able to keep her balance. She staggered to catch herself, but was losing that battle rapidly.

Just as she started to fall, two hands grabbed her and something wrapped around her legs to keep her steady. Ally turned her head to see a tall blue robot looking down at her with green eyes and then she looked at her legs to see a small white robot using himself as a brace to keep her somewhat upright.

"Are you okay?" asked the blue robot in a deep, computerized voice.

Ally was a little startled, but her surprise turned to curiosity as she remembered Rachel saying that there was a robotic alien that lived in the mansion with her. But the young girl wondered which one Rachel had been talking about.

The blue one helped her stand up straight as the white one let go of her legs so that Ally could get her balance back. She looked at them. "Who are you?" she asked, surprised that she wasn't too freaked out by them.

"I'm Ultimate Echo Echo," said the blue one. "I live here and had received word that my little brother had arrived to the planet and went to go pick him up and bring him here." He then gestured to the smaller, white robot. "This is my little brother, Echo Echo."

Ally thought they were really cool. "I'm Ally, Rachel's cousin," she said.

"Ah," said the blue one with a smile in his voice. "I remember Rachel mentioning you."

Ally smiled up at him and then noticed Echo Echo looking at her rollerblades.

"You have good balance, but you need to be more smooth with your movements," he said gently.

"Yeah, but I'm not really graceful," said the young girl.

Ultimate Echo Echo placed a hand on her shoulder. "We can help," he said. "While we mostly deal with sound waves, we also can channel music into us."

"Really?" asked Ally. "So, you guys can become like boom boxes?"

Both aliens looked at each other. "What's a boom box?" asked Echo Echo.

"A radio with lots of dials," said Rachel who had come out to see how Ally was doing and heard the question. "Also they're box-shaped."

She saw the glint in the blue robot's eyes and knew what was about to happen. "Uh-oh," she said.

"What?" asked Ally, but then noticed the two aliens move towards her with mischievous looks. She quickly tried to get away, but Ultimate Echo Echo grabbed her and pinned her to him as he sat down on the stone ground.

"I don't know about becoming a boom box," he said. "But I do know what kind of music a little girl's laugh can be."

Ally didn't even have time to shout out as Echo Echo and Ultimate Echo Echo began tickling her. She laughed as she felt the blue robot's fingers tickle her sides and stomach before moving up to her underarms and the white robot tickled the backs of her knees.

"Nooooo! That tickles! Hahahahahahahaha!" Ally laughed.

"And that laughter is music to us," Ultimate Echo Echo said teasingly. "Cootchie cootchie coo! Create more music for us, kiddo! Tickle tickle tickle!"

"Keep it up!" said Echo Echo happily as he tickled Ally's knees faster and Ally burst into the loudest laughter that made everyone smile.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" she laughed and giggled, her struggles becoming a bit weaker and her voice was beginning to croak a little, giving both aliens a hint that she had reached her limit. They stopped and Ultimate Echo Echo held her and rubbed her back.

Rachel came up and picked up Echo Echo, who was surprised, but hugged her too. Soon, Ally recovered.

"So you guys can really channel music into yourselves?" she asked them.

"Sure can, kiddo," said the blue alien and he and Echo Echo proved it by channeling in a local oldies station that was playing a song by The Eagles called "Take It To The Limit". Rachel grinned hugely.

"I know this song!" she said and began singing along as Ally tried to catch the beat of the song and began rollerblading much more smoothly than before as she caught the drift and followed the song's rhythm.

The two aliens and the older human girl watched proudly as Ally completed the turns smoothly and rollerblades without jerking around and when the song finished, Ally also finished gracefully, making the three spectators clap proudly.

"Way to go, Ally!" said Rachel as Ultimate Echo Echo scooped Ally up onto his shoulder as his little brother jumped up to his other shoulder, holding out his hand to Ally for a high-five. They high-fived and fist-pounded with a cheer, making the other two laugh in amusement as they all headed inside the mansion with the feeling of happiness and family surrounding them.

* * *

**Please review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
